1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording devices and, more specifically, to a recording device designed for subliminal suggestions, including a combined LCD alarm clock and recording device. The recording device digitally records a user's message and repeats the message in delayed increments of time. The recording device is able to record a message and replay the message at predetermined intervals until the cycle terminates or until activation of a stop button. Preferably, the recorded message is an affirmation or subliminal message in the user's voice which is continually listened to while the user sleeps. Additionally, the apparatus may include a teddy bear or other stuffed animal encasing, which is conducive to use of the invention by a child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous other types of recording devices exist in the prior art, including tape recorders, MP3 devices, digital voice recorders, and cell phone recorders, none of which, however, can record messages and repeatedly play them back at predetermined intervals. While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.